


send it up

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Makeup, Viktor is a good boy, Yuuri is a high end makeup slut, but that okay bc i am too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "We can go in, you know."Yuuri tore his unsubtle longing gaze away from the storefront, raising a perfectly shaped and filled brow at his fiancé. "Don't make offers you're not prepared to fulfill."Viktor chuckled. "I'm sure you won't be long. You already have so much makeup, what else could you possibly find?"Yuuri gave a challenging grin, taking Viktor's hand in his. "Don't test me, Nikiforov."-in which yuuri loves makeup and viktor loves yuuri but yuuri just kind of roasts him





	

**Author's Note:**

> very loosely based on send it up by kanye west. some lines made me go "!!!!bitch thats yuuri"

"We can go in, you know."  
Yuuri tore his unsubtle longing gaze away from the storefront, raising a perfectly shaped and filled brow at his fiancé. "Don't make offers you're not prepared to fulfill."  
Viktor chuckled. "I'm sure you won't be long. You already have so much makeup, what else could you possibly find?"  
Yuuri gave a challenging grin, taking Viktor's hand in his. "Don't test me, Nikiforov," Yuuri playfully growled, tugging on Viktor's hand as he began his march towards M.A.C store. "I won't be patronized by someone who can't even tell the difference between Lady Danger and Ruby woo."  
Viktor smiled despite himself. "I have absolutely no idea what that means. Let's go!"  
-  
" _Yuuri_."  
Viktor leaned against the bathroom doorframe for what seemed the hundredth time that night, his eyes shifting between the time displayed on his phone and his unworried boyfriend. Despite the fact that they were due to meet some friends at a new restaurant in about thirty minutes, Yuuri seemed to be in no rush. In fact, he was still completely undressed from his shower, towel long forgotten and trapped between his left thigh and the stool he was sat on.  
The man was hunched over the vanity, beating what seemed to be an absurd amount of powder into his under eye area. Yuuri supplied an apologetic gaze to a frustrated Viktor by means of the mirror. "I'm sorry, baby. I know we have to leave soon," he muttered without turning away from the backlit mirror on his vanity, "but I just need to finish baking, liner, contouring, highlighting, lips, and doing my brows. I'm hurrying to the best of my ability. I'll be ready soon, okay? I promise."  
Viktor nodded, hoping Yuuri would catch the action in his mirror despite his intense concentration on setting his concealer. "So...'Bout fifteen more minutes?"  
Viktor regretted the words as soon as they finished tumbling out of his mouth.  
Yuuri promptly stopped hitting the powder puff against his cheek, freezing in place. The apologetic demeanor faded instantly. The only exception to his lack of movement were the shifty eyes that menacingly darted over to Viktor.  
Yuuri had no need to utter a word as he watched Viktor put his hands up in a gesture conveying peace, slowly backing out of the bathroom in fear of getting a foundation bottle thrown at his head.  
-  
Viktor lounged on the couch, absentmindedly eating a third pack of peanut butter crackers as he watched an infomercial advertising some sort of fancy pressure cooker on the TV. Since it was five PM on a Sunday with no immediate obligations, Viktor naturally elected to spend his day off doing nothing. There was no productive alternative for him until Yuuri got back. The latter had told Viktor that he was running out to the shopping plaza to try to find a new pair of shoes. He had asked his fiancé to come with him, but Viktor lazily declined, opting to spend the day at home. Yuuri said goodbye with a kiss and a, "I'll be back in an hour or so! 'Cya!"  
When Yuuri hadn't returned within two hours, Viktor wasn't at all surprised when his custom text tone for Yuuri chimed. He already knew what was coming as patted around the couch in an attempt to find his phone.

**_Yuuri: Viktor, they actually have the thing I wanted at Sephora! (attached: 1 IMG)_  
** **Viktor: wtf is that lol? sparkly eye shadow or smthng???  
** **Yuuri: Haha no, it's the Anastasia Moonchild glow kit and I SWEAR they never have it in stores. I'm so happy!!  
** **Viktor: oh thts cool! im hppy u found it  
** **Viktor: ....  
** **Viktor: .  
** **Yuuri: ...It's highlighter, Viktor. You know, the glowy stuff I put on my cheekbones?  
** **Viktor: OOHH lmao tht stuff. well go head and buy it, u deserve to treat urself. uve been working so hard hon xx  
** **Yuuri: I will! I can't even express how excited I am. I'm refraining from swatching the display palette they have in the store because I want the full experience haha!  
**Viktor: well then hurry home b!!!! ********

Within the next twenty minutes, Yuuri came through the front door with a shoe store box limply dangling from one hand and a Sephora bag tightly clutched in the other.  
Viktor watched on in amusement as Yuuri flung his new shoes carelessly onto the couch and yanked open the makeup bag, carefully pulling the box out. He took a moment to appreciate how even the box seemed to catch the light before taking the expensive palette out.  
"Oh, wow, look! Even the lid is holographic!" Yuuri gushed, whipping his hands around so Viktor could see the front.  
Then, it seemed to happen in slow motion.  
Viktor watched in horror as the makeup slipped from Yuuri's excited hands. Yuuri squeaked, lunging to catch it, but it was too late. The palette clattered to the ground, the sound of plastic hitting hardwood reverberating through the living room, followed by silence.  
Yuuri's horrified gazed locked onto the plastic box for a solid twenty seconds, then onto Viktor, and back to the box. Viktor has simply frozen, dreading the possibility of what was to come if it had been destroyed.  
"Do you... Do you want me to be the one to look?" Viktor offered, his heart wrenching at the look on his love's face.  
Yuuri nodded, choking out a little "yes" as he nervously watched Vitkor pick up the palette from the ground.  
Viktor inhaled, prompting himself to do a mental countdown before assessing the damage.  
_3..._  
_2..._  
_1._  
Sure enough, Viktor opened the lid and was immediately greeted with a mess of shattered purple, peach, and white glitter.  
He glanced up at Yuuri, a look of hope in his eyes. "Well?" Yuuri prompted, eager to know the state of the source of his excitement.  
Viktor gave an uncomfortable smile, which immediately made that cute look of hopefulness disappear. Viktor glanced back at the destroyed highlighter. "Maybe we could somehow fix it?" He uselessly supplied, brows furrowing as his smile widened.  
Yuuri flopped down on the couch with a loud groan. "That was forty fucking dollars!" He wailed, slapping his hands over his eyes whilst simultaneously being careful not to disturb his eye makeup.  
"Oh, sweetheart," Viktor cooed sympathetically as he sat down and pulled Yuuri onto his lap. "I'll buy you a new one, baby. Okay?"  
Yuuri sniffled, curling one hand around the back of Viktor's neck and the other loosely around his waist. "You don't have to," he muttered sadly, curling his legs closer to himself and nestling to his boyfriend.  
"I want to, love. I know how excited you were about it. I never want you to be upset."  
Yuuri glanced up. "Really?" he asked, voice small.  
Viktor met his gaze. "Really."  
Yuuri brushed a hand over Viktor's cheek and kissed him, suddenly feeling a bit better.  
-  
"I just thought of something- like, a random question."  
Yuuri looked up from his phone, fixing Viktor with a questioning gaze. Yurio, who had decided to come over for a bit after practice, expressed no interest in what Viktor had to say as he continued to look at his own phone.  
Viktor glanced at the teenager and then back at his fiancé. "C'mere," he said in a quiet, playful tone, impatiently flapping his hand towards Yuuri as a way to beckon him forward. Yuuri raised a brow. "Come on!" Viktor repeated.  
By now, Viktor's tone and demeanor had caught Yurio's attention. "What? What are you gonna say to him?" Yurio demanded, beginning to stand up rather than Yuuri.  
Viktor put up his hand, shaking his head. "Uh-uh. not _you_ , Buster Brown. Sit your ass back down," he demanded as he turned his attention back to Yuuri. "Come on, I've got a question!"  
Yuuri pulled himself out of his chair, making no attempt to hide his confusion as he kneeled down to allow Viktor to whisper in his ear. Yurio was positively fuming this point, annoyed to be kept out of the loop. The teenager strained to catch even some semblance of a word as he carefully watched Yuuri's facial expressions.  
As soon as Viktor pulled away from his ear, Yuuri went immediately red as he socked him in the arm. " _Viktor_!" He scolded, scandalized.  
"It's a valid question! I mean, it happens when we're kissing, so why not then?" He defended himself in a tone similar to Yuuri's.  
"What? What fucking question?!" Yurio demanded.  
"Well?" Vitkor prompted, grinning at Yuuri expectantly.  
Yuuri sighed, lowering his voice despite knowing Yurio could now very well hear. "Well, my lipstick is liquid to matte, so it's basically smudge proof. Considering that there isn't much product around the inside of my lips-" Yuuri winced at this statement, going a bit redder- "there isn't really any worry of it transferring. Now, why did you feel the need to ask me that in front of a child?!"  
"WHAT DID HE FUCKING ASK YOU?" Yurio screamed, finally gaining the attention of the both of them.  
"I'm not getting involved with this shit," Yuuri decided, beginning to walk out of the room. "Leave me and my lipstick out of this. My lipstick is more expensive than you."  
Yurio watched him retreat and then turned his attention back to Viktor, arms crossed. "I'm waiting."  
Viktor stood as well, stretching. "Come on, Yurio. I know you're a smart kid." He paused to pat the boy on the shoulder. "Two plus two. You can figure it out." With that, Viktor followed after Yuuri, leaving the teenager alone.  
Yurio was left utterly confused at that, running Yuuri's choked statement through his head.  
_Smudge_ _proof_  
_No_ _lipstick_ _around_ _the_ _inside_ _of_ _the_ _lips_  
What the fuck did that even mean? The words could only apply to a select few things, and-  
Oh.  
_That's_ _fucking_ _vile_ , Yurio thought as he took a large breath in preparation for what he was going to do next.  
"VIKTOR FUCKING NIKIFOROV, YOU DISGUSTING BASTARD!"  
The only thing that could be heard was a high pitched outburst of laughter from the man from the other room.

**Author's Note:**

> its 1 am and i have to be up at 5 am my dudes (loud screeching)  
> if it wasnt clear. viktor was talking about why lipstick doesnt get on his dick. i got the idea from this video of this girl talking bout how u gotta wear matte lipstick instead of cream so u dont look like a clown when ur sucking cock  
> full-house-cast.tumblr.com (i take requests)


End file.
